1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a material feed container for a thick-matter pump.
2. The Prior Art
A material feed container for thick-matter pumps is known from EP 1 076 596 B1, which has a lower container part that is open towards the top, and a container top releasably connected with the former by way of a flange connection. The circumferential upper edge of the container top delimits the material feed opening. A stirrer mechanism is mounted in the lower container part; its mountings are situated in a recess of the lower container part open at the edge, so that the stirrer mechanism can be easily interchanged after the container top has been removed. The container top forms a filling funnel for thick matter, such as concrete. Filling-in of the concrete generally takes place in that a mixer truck drives up to the material feed container and fills the concrete into the material feed container by way of a chute. In order to avoid damage to the container top due to a collision with the mixer truck that drives up, the container top must consist of stable sheet metal. This requires a great weight, so that the container top cannot simply be removed by hand.
Material feed containers according to EP 1 076 596 B1 have intermediate rings as wear parts in the feed cylinder openings, which rings protect the inner surface of the feed cylinder opening, which is part of the container face wall, against wear due to concrete flowing through. Because of wear, these intermediate rings must be replaced regularly. Since the intermediate rings are inserted into the feed cylinder opening from the feed cylinder side, the feed cylinder must first be removed from the container face wall, for assembly and disassembly. This is complicated.